izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:German Otaku Person
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:German Otaku Person page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Really Big Hat (Talk) 14:57, February 25, 2013 Sure,which chat? and awsome Siggy "Dude....you look like jelleh....where's dah pb?" -DSM (talk) Sorry.I had already went to sleep when you posted that. Sorry.I'll be on this evening after school though ^^ I amz deh wonderful cookehz :3 (talk) Yo Strider~ Wanna chat? : P I amz deh wonderful cookehz :3 (talk) Yo Strider,Chat? I amz deh wonderful cookehz :3 (talk) Kik? Hello :D I think we have a new crack-ship record, Zepta and Kota went for about a week XD Anyway, why I'm here, quick question, why is your Kik not working? I've tried to message you a few times an it says you're disconnected Want to come on chat? I've been sitting there by myself for a while now, bored out of my mind, so I decided to message someone :D Come on if you can, please :P "Ma'am, I just have to say...You are one dynamite gal..." - Fix-It Felix Jr. (talk) 14:07, March 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm back~ :D Wanna meet me on chat? :P Hope to see you there R4d m4n, 1'm b4ck! Yo Mituna, I'm back! Wanna chat? When times get bad....Smile. It sometimes eases the pain and might make life bareable again (talk) Hey~ :P Wanna come on chat and do...Stuff? XD I really don't know, chat randomly, continue with Tayree and Jonathan or something, I don't know XD But I hope you can make it :P "Ma'am, I just have to say...You are one dynamite gal..." - Fix-It Felix Jr. (talk) 20:28, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Yo Tuna, Wanna come to chat? "Get your hands of my hips, fore I punch you in the lips, stop your starin at my-HEY" --Take a Hint (talk) Yo Tuna, wanna chat? "Get your hands of my hips, fore I punch you in the lips, stop your starin at my-HEY" --Take a Hint (talk) Wanna come on chat or somethin'? I dunno, I've been bored and by myself. Congrats on being a chat mod, by the way :D I never told you that :P "I am vengeance, I am the night, I am BATMAN!" (talk) 01:37, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Ninja...GO!!! Hey, I recently started writing a Pythor fanfic on Ninjago Fanon Wiki. It's called, "The Pythor Saga: Past And Present," and I was wondering if you wanted to read what I have so far. Meme911 (talk) 13:35, May 13, 2013 (UTC)Meme911 Fwa Heh *shot* Keep calm and be a social justice blocker (talk) Heyoz! Guess who I am? CBFD. That Weeiner Factory story lured me here. I hope you enjoy chatmod freedom :). 03:32, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :This video has Michael Jackson and Michael Jordan dancing and playing basketball together. Quite appropriate since you mix up the two. How about Hedwig and Hagrid from Harry Potter? 01:00, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Fantendo So, I told Fantendo I'm an emetophile. Guess how THAT blog was reacted to? Just cause I told them that I'm an emetophile! I mean, if someone told me they had cancer, would I be laughing? NO. So, yeah. I need you to talk to them, if you don't mind. A LONG talk. Meme911 (talk) 02:31, June 26, 2013 (UTC)Meme911 Chatz I'm on chat waiting for you. Bart the Genius (talk) 16:31, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Chat Chat? Meme911 (talk) 21:44, July 5, 2013 (UTC)Meme911 I finished your request and I hate the preview button. Here is the picture I did on a base because of epically failing without one: Behold! The awesome text-restoring power of my copy/paste-ing! (talk) 23:54, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Fabulousness Neil. He has a dog. A short-haired Shih Tzu. He gave the dog the most fabulous name ever. He named him Doo Wop. Doo Wop. Best dog name ever. That will be all. "Okay, I may have chanted "Two, four, six, eight...heard you like to fornicate!" too. I couldn't resist" - Carson Phillips 'Struck By Lightning' (talk) 20:52, July 14, 2013 (UTC) EMERGENCY: I know you may not want to talk to me at the moment, but Star is wrecking havoc on the chat! Here's the pic: I'm always watching... 01:36, August 2, 2013 (UTC)Observer of chat roomsI'm always watching... 01:36, August 2, 2013 (UTC) It's Meme911 If you're still alive I wanna know the two things: Do you RP Gravity Falls? Do you wanna reboot this wiki to make it alive again? PLEASE. ANSWER. DO NOT IGNORE CAUSE I MISS YOU PEOPLE. "But if you close your eyes! Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?" 05:06, March 31, 2015 (UTC)DoodleFox